


FETISH T - DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH...

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH T - DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH...

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\------------------------------------------------------------------

DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH...

 

“You’re too serious!” Genma complained with and exasperated sigh. “Don’t you ever just smile?!”

Raidou looked at him sternly. “No.”

“Seriously?!” Genma asked his tone bewildered.

“Yes.” Raidou replied stoic as always.

Genma shook his head. “I don’t get you...”

Raidou gave Genma a pointed sarcastic look, like he was asking why state the obvious.

Genma rolled his eyes not put off in the least by Raidou’s antisocial behavior. “We need to find something to relax you...”

Raidou’s gaze hardened and Genma threw up his hands. “Not getting you drunk... I wasn’t even suggesting it! Something else...” Genma’s voice drifted off as he seemed lost in thought. 

Raidou counted his blessings, grateful for the moment of silence. Genma never shut up... his constant stream of comments and observations on Raidou’s personal life was getting old.

“Raidou?”

Raidou almost groaned, it had been too good to be true. “Yes.” Raidou’s tone was exasperated... anyone else would know to shut up... but not Genma.

“You ever wonder if Ibiki gets laid?”

Raidou stopped dead in his tracks staring at Genma like he’d lost his mind. Surly Genma was just trying to get a reaction from him. “I’ve never given it thought... why don’t you ask him?” Raidou finally remarked in a dry tone, Genma never ceased to surprise him... he may just do it.

Genma had stopped and turned when he realized Raidou was no longer walking beside him, he grinned mischievously. “You kiddin’ he might think I’m propositioning him!”

Raidou grunted and continued walking beside Genma into the mission’s building, he’d be glad when he dropped off the mission report and could escape Genma for a while... but somehow Genma always found him again.

Raidou was giving thought to that when Genma once again piped in. “If Ibiki was fuckin’ someone who do you think it would be?”

Raidou gave Genma a pained look, “Could you please shut up for just a few minutes?!”

Genma grinned wickedly, “Nope.”

Raidou shook his head wishing he could plug his ears like a child, “Genma why?”

“Why what?” Genma’s eyes sparkled in amusement, his lips still curved in a devilish smirk.

“Why must you torture me?”

Genma looked hurt, the smile disappeared from his lips and he looked away. “I really should be going now... I’ll see you later.”

Raidou instantly regretted his words, he caught Genma’s arm before he could walk away. “Genma I’m sorry.”

Genma forced a little smile, “It’s ok Raidou... I need to get going anyway.” Genma pulled away and turned walking quickly away.

Raidou watched, ashamed he’d said that... he hadn’t meant to... well maybe he had, but it wasn’t supposed to hurt him... Raidou felt a pain in his heart at the thought that he’d hurt Genma... 

Genma was always there for him trying to make him smile, to lighten his mood and provide companionship... no matter how ungrateful Raidou behaved and Raidou appreciated it... most of the time.

Raidou continued into the mission’s office and set his report in the In Box. Well he was ‘free’ now but he hadn’t given any real thought as to what he’d do... he’d been so busy resisting Genma’s attempts to... Raidou sighed at the realization, resisting Genma’s attempts to be his friend.

Raidou felt terrible, he’d treated Genma horribly for just trying to be his friend... Raidou left the Admin. Building determined he’d find someway to make things right between them once more.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why must you torture me?'

Genma cringed, all this time he’d thought Raidou was just being his usual taciturn self... he’d never guessed. Raidou didn’t want his company... he’d thought Raidou was his friend but he’d just been tolerating him because Genma was too dense to realize he didn’t want him around...

Genma walked into his apartment and sank down on the couch. It felt like his heart had been stomped on... he really liked Raidou, even if Raidou wasn’t very upbeat...

Genma kicked his shoes off and walked in to his bedroom, stripped and went to shower... it had been a long mission but it was over now... and Raidou wasn’t ‘stuck’ with him anymore.

'I can turn in the mission report you don’t have to go with me...' 'Could you please shut up for just a few minutes...' Genma’s face heated even as his stomach clenched in a ball... so many of Raidou’s words took on a new meaning now that Genma knew how Raidou felt about him.

Genma turned the water as hot as he could stand and stood with the water raining on his face for a few minutes trying to ease the pain and calm himself. It was ok... so Raidou thought he was a nuisance... it didn’t matter, the mission was over and it may be a long time before they drew another mission together...

The idea of having to spend time beside Raidou used to bring him joy... now it filled him with dread. Genma heard the knocking at his door but ignored it, he didn’t feel like trying to smile... and he didn’t want to have to tell anyone why he couldn’t.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidou tried knocking again but Genma didn’t answer. Raidou knew Genma had to be home... they’d just completed a mission he was sure Genma would’ve wanted to shower away the dirt and sweat... he was fastidious like that. Genma hated getting dirty and was always eager to ‘clean up’ and change his clothes... it was one of the things Raidou liked about Genma... liked...

Raidou groaned and rubbed his face, he enjoyed Genma’s talking and his cheerful humor... Raidou liked the way he always had something positive to say... he liked... he liked Genma.

This just got better and better... why did it take wreaking his friendship to realize that they were friends... he had to fix this!

Raidou walked down the stairs from Genma’s apartment deep in thought... how could he ever convince Genma he really did value their friendship?

Raidou walked back to his apartment and tossed his equipment by the door, looking around at his apartment, it suddenly seemed so empty... so quiet... he’d spent the last week and a half spending every moment beside Genma... it hadn’t ever been quiet, suddenly quiet didn’t seem like such a good thing.

Raidou stripped and showered then walked around his apartment aimlessly picking up things then setting them down... he didn’t want to read... or watch TV... or listen to music...

'You’re too serious... Don’t you ever just smile...' 

Raidou stood looking out his window. Why didn’t he smile? Why did everything always seem so... serious? Genma faced the same risks as he did the same pains and struggles... and yet he laughed. Raidou couldn’t remember the last time he laughed...

It was time to make some changes in his life... he was going out to the bar where Genma would be tonight. Raidou turned and walked back into his bedroom, opened the closet and stood staring at hanger after hanger of just uniforms... did he have anything he could wear there?

Raidou finally found some black dress pants in the back of the closet... they were a bit too formal for going to the bar but it was all he had... it took a bit longer to find a shirt, Raidou eventually found a slate gray short sleeve t-shirt, it was a bit too tight... Raidou had filled out across the chest since the last time he’d worn it, but it fit.

Raidou looked in the mirror and almost changed his mind, it felt too odd wearing anything but his uniform... Raidou hesitated almost giving in to his urge and slipping back into a pair of his usual clothes. Only the memory of Genma’s face kept Raidou from removing his outfit and staying home.

Raidou drew a deep breath and walked out of his apartment before he could change his mind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma really didn’t feel like going out to the bar but everyone would be expecting him... and he really didn’t feel like staying home and dwelling on Raidou’s words any longer... perhaps he could forget and just have fun with his friends... at least he thought everyone in his usual group of ‘drinking buddies’ were his friends, but then he’d been wrong about Raidou...

Genma was a bit uneasy as he entered the bar but as Genma walked in the usual bunch called out greetings easing his fears. Genma gave them a grin and taunted, “Ok I’m here... who’s buying!”

Genma pulled out a chair and soon was relaxed, enjoying the usual rowdy teasing and his hand wrapped around a beer. Genma was grateful for a sense of normalcy... all that went out the window as he looked up from the table and saw Raidou walk into the bar.

Genma’s breath caught and he felt his cock harden... he’d never seen Raidou in anything but his uniform and was not prepared for the sight of Raidou in the fitted black slacks and tight gray t-shirt.

As Raidou walked closer Genma swallowed hard his heart pounding the t-shirt clung to every hard line of Raidou’s muscles like a second skin... Genma looked away. Why did the sight of Raidou make his cock harden? Oh wonderful... he was attracted to Raidou too... that was just too much... Raidou thought he was a pest and now he was aroused by Raidou on top of it!

Asuma looked over saw Raidou and called him over to the table, everyone quickly warmed to Raidou and started asking about the mission, but Genma couldn’t look... he couldn’t meet Raidou’s eyes, what if Raidou could see in his eyes that the ‘nuisance’ was attracted to him... 

Genma heard Izumo coo. “Mmmm... Raidou , you look good tonight. Why haven’t you come out to the bar with us before?”

Genma was shocked at the spike of jealousy he felt at the lust in Izumo’s voice, it was the last straw. Genma pushed his chair back and got up, flashed a weak smile at everyone and excused himself. “I didn’t realize how tired I was... I’m going to call it a night. See you all later...”

Genma left as quickly as he could without it looking like he was fleeing... he’d barely made it out the door when Raidou caught his arm. Genma knew it was Raidou without even looking, Genma’s skin heated at his touch.

“Genma... I’m sorry. I... just...” Raidou sighed and it sounded sad, Genma glanced up and saw the pain on Raidou’s face... Genma was confused and looked away again.

“It’s ok Raidou... really.” Genma flashed him an awkward smile. “No hard feelings...”

Raidou was studying Genma’s face intently and Genma felt a spike of apprehension... could Raidou see it... did he know?! 

“Genma, I do consider you a friend... I am really very sorry I hurt your feelings... can you forgive me?”

Genma smiled, how could he not. “Yes, Raidou, we are friends... forget about it, it’s in the past.”

“Good.” Raidou’s lips curved slightly. Genma’s heart skipped a beat... Raidou smiled! Genma was mesmerized, staring at the sight... he’d thought his cock was hard before! At that sexy soft smile, Genma’s cock had become so hard it hurt!

“I... gotta go.” Genma drew back and quickly turned to walk away hoping Raidou hadn’t noticed his arousal.

“Genma... could I come over?”

Genma froze. “You want to come over... to my place... now..”

“If it would be ok.” Raidou replied quietly.

Against Genma’s better judgment he heard himself say, “Sure... ya, we’ll sit and talk...”

Raidou caught up and fell into stride with Genma. Genma breathed deep and tried to calm his body... if Raidou was going to come over he couldn’t afford to be a ‘walking erection’... Raidou had consented to be his friend and Genma wasn’t going to blow it now. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidou walked into the bar his eyes scanning until they rested on Genma... Raidou was surprised by the warm rush he felt, looking at Genma he felt a sense of belonging that calmed his apprehensions as he walked across the bar.

Genma looked up and saw Raidou, his eyes widened... something like alarm went through them before they quickly dropped.

Raidou greeted everyone, but his eyes rested on Genma... Genma hadn’t looked up since seeing Raidou approach. Raidou didn’t know what to say... the only one he wanted to talk to here was Genma and he couldn’t. 

Genma rose and smiled a hollow smile at everyone, carefully avoiding Raidou’s eyes he said, “I didn’t realize how tired I was... I’m going to call it a night. See you all later...” Then walked quickly towards the door.

Raidou rose, murmured. “Excuse me.” And hurried after Genma, Raidou caught up to him just out side of the bar and caught Genma’s arm to stop him. Raidou’s hand remained even after Genma had stopped. Touching Genma made Raidou’s heart race in a way he was both thrilled and apprehensive about. “Genma... I’m sorry. I... just...” Genma stood his posture stiff and Raidou sighed, he couldn’t believe what a fool he’d been. Genma wasn’t just a friend... he was Raidou’s only friend...

Genma had an odd look on his face as he glance up at Raidou, then smiled a bit hesitantly and assured, “It’s ok Raidou... really. No hard feelings...”

Raidou didn’t want things to stay awkward like this between them, he valued Genma... he wanted the easy grin to come back to his face, the cheerful happy tone back in his voice... “Genma, I do consider you a friend... I am really very sorry I hurt your feelings... can you forgive me?”

Genma’s smile lost the uneasy strain and became genuine. “Yes, Raidou, we are friends... forget about it, it’s in the past.”

Raidou felt such a vast wave of relief, “Good.” Raidou relaxed and his lips drew up in a smile. Genma stared at him with an intensity that should have made Raidou uncomfortable but strangely it made his heart beat faster in excitement.

Suddenly Genma drew back as if startled. “I... gotta go.” 

Raidou didn’t want him to go... he didn’t want to go home to his quiet apartment, he wanted to spend time with Genma. “Genma... could I come over?”

Genma seemed uncertain, his voice was soft... almost distracted. “You want to come over... to my place... now..”

“If it would be ok.” Raidou replied hoping Genma would agree.

In spite of Genma’s almost reluctant posture his voice was light as he replied, “Sure... ya, we’ll sit and talk...” 

Raidou moved up to walk beside Genma... it felt right, familiar... and Raidou was grateful Genma had forgiven him, he hadn’t realized how much he would have regretted loosing this...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma walked in to his apartment and turned to smile at Raidou, his smile faltered slightly. Genma’s body had calmed a bit on the walk, he’d kept his eyes off Raidou and they’d talked about changes in the village in the last few years... nothing serious.

Just this glance back at Raidou was threatening to ‘undo that progress’ as Genma’s eyes rested on Raidou’s chest a bit too long. Genma met Raidou’s eyes and forced his tone to be casual as he said, “Why don’t you take a seat in the living room... can I get you something to drink? Tea? I’m going to have some sake...”

Raidou’s lips twitched in a slight smile, “I will have a cup with you...”

Genma stared at Raidou in shock, “Are you sure?” 

Raidou nodded, “I’m not much of a drinker but one shouldn’t hurt.”

Genma turned and walked into the kitchen, he wasn’t sure this was such a good idea... alcohol lowered inhibitions... 

Genma returned and set the sake cups on the table beside the couch, poured himself a cup and poured a small amount into Raidou’s cup... he didn’t want him to feel like he was expected to drink.

Genma sat in an armchair and sipped, subtly watching as Raidou took a sip... in spite of his rarely drinking Raidou did not seem surprised or unfamiliar with the taste.

Genma smiled and for a minute he couldn’t think of anything to say... who’d believe he’d be speechless! Genma chuckled.

Raidou raised his eyebrows curiously.

Genma grinned and in a lightly self-mocking tone remarked. “For a moment I was at a loss as to what to say... mark this occasion because it may never happen again.”

Raidou’s lips curved in that soft sexy smile again and Genma had to take a drink of the fiery liquid in his cup to distract himself... Raidou was right not to smile... if he did that too often there would be puddles of drool all over the village.

“So... Raidou... um, never seen you in casual clothes before...”

Raidou shrugged his tone wry, “Not sure if you could call them casual... but they were all I had.”

Genma was shocked. “You don’t own any clothes besides uniforms?!”

“Workout clothes.”

Genma laughed, “Wow! We really have to take you out shopping! So what made you decide to grace us with your presence at the bar tonight?”

“You.”

Genma was sipping his sake and he choked. “Excuse me?” He gasped when he could breathe again. “Did you say... me?”

Raidou nodded.

Genma’s cock jumped and he shifted in his chair trying to make his erection less obvious.

Raidou must have thought Genma was uncomfortable because he elaborated, “I felt terrible for what I’d said, and I needed to see you... to tell you how much I value our friendship.”

Genma nodded, his stomach clenching into a ball, and set his drink on the table. “I value our friendship too.” And I’m not going to let my sexual attraction to you screw it up.

“Genma... you seem uncomfortable around me. Are you sure you aren’t hurt by what I said? I wasn’t true... I like when you talk.” Raidou was talking more now as the alcohol relaxed him slightly.

“Don’t encourage me... you’ll never get me to shut up!” Genma teased making light of Raidou’s declaration and avoiding the subject of his being ‘uncomfortable’.

Raidou smiled... truly smiled and Genma’s jaw dropped... “Oh Kami! No one should look that sexy! It should be a crime!”

Raidou looked stunned and Genma realized too late he’d spoken aloud, Genma looked away his stomach knotting he’d just blown everything... Raidou would leave now and never speak to him again.

“Thank you.” Raidou replied calmly. “That was... unexpected, but kind of you.”

Genma glanced hesitantly at Raidou. “Sorry... you know my mouth works faster than my brain...”

Raidou quirked an eyebrow and his lips twitched as he suppressed his laugh. “Really... good to know.”

Genma blinked, was Raidou flirting with him?! Genma drew a shaky breath, “I think I’ve had enough sake... would you like some tea or a bottled water?” Genma rose and started towards the kitchen.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him and Raidou’s lips kissed his throat gently. Genma moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure... then realized, Raidou didn’t drink... “Stop... don’t, this is wrong.”

Raidou didn’t release him and Genma could feel Raidou’s hard cock pressing against his ass. Genma drew a ragged breath and steeled himself to resist his desires. “Raidou... you don’t drink. You’re only doing this because I fed you alcohol... lowered your inhibitions... you need to let go of me.”

Raidou chuckled and the sound sent a spike of lust racing through Genma, he closed his eyes and whimpered at the unbearable torture... all this time he’d wanted Raidou to smile... to laugh... if he’d known how it would affect him...

“Genma...” Raidou purred softly in his ear. “I only had one sip... I can assure you I am in no way affected by the alcohol...” Raidou’s mouth closed on the edge of Genma’s ear and sucked.

Genma gasped and his hips bucked. Then protested, “No wait... I don’t want to loose you as a friend.”

Raidou released his ear and turned Genma in his arms. “Are you that bad in bed?”

Genma’s eyes widened and then he saw Raidou’s wicked grin. Genma laughed and then playfully growled. “Oh you are in so much trouble!” 

Raidou’s devilish grin was making Genma’s cock throb viciously but he was so not going to let Raidou get away without being punished! Genma started tickling Raidou, he gasped and wiggled trying to escape. 

Genma was delighted, Raidou was ticklish! “Now you’ll pay!” Genma tickled Raidou mercilessly and they tumbled on to the couch. As Genma tickled Raidou he could feel Raidou’s cock jump then bead with precum. Genma drew back and looked down into Raidou’s eyes his face was flushed and his breathing hard and Genma knew it wasn’t just from being tickled... he was aroused! Genma tickled Raidou again along the ribs and Raidou’s hips bucked. “Genma please!” Raidou whimpered, his eyes dark with desire.

Genma kissed Raidou and he returned the kiss hungrily. Genma’s hands slipped beneath Raidou’s shirt and roamed over Raidou’s sensitive skin, it twitched and he gasped in reaction his hips bucking harder. 

“Ah, Genma please, I need you!” Raidou panted. Genma slipped down unfastened Raidou’s pants and took his cock in to his mouth. Raidou gasped and moaned, and as Genma’s took his cock to the base his fingers tickled Raidou’s tender ribs again, Raidou cried out and his body arched as he came. Genma traced his fingers lightly over Raidou’s taut stomach and he whimpered his hips bucking gently.

Genma released Raidou’s sated cock and slipped up to grin mischievously as he taunted. “Do you give or do I need to tickle you some more?”

Raidou’s smile was so beautiful... so happy, that Genma forgot his teasing and kissed him passionately. When he drew back once more it was to murmur between kisses. “Promise me you won’t smile at anyone else like that... it’s the most stunning smile I’ve ever seen... and I don’t want the whole village falling madly in love with you.”

Raidou smiled that wonderful smile again and retorted, “In love? Silly... you’re the only one who makes me smile.”

Genma kissed Raidou then replied, “I’m glad.” Genma’s hands slid feather light over Raidou’s stomach and his cock twitched even as he squirmed and laughed. “You know my weakness... now I’ve got to find yours.”

Genma looked in Raidou’s eyes his hand resting on his warm flesh, “You... my weakness is you.” Raidou drew Genma down into a kiss. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
FETISH: T  
Titillagnia: Aroused by tickling


End file.
